Auraxis
Auraxis is the planet on which the war between the Terran Republic, New Conglomerate and Vanu Sovereignty takes place. It consists of the continents of Indar, Esamir, Amerish, Hossin, and Oshur. Colonization Auraxis was discovered by a lost fleet of the Terran Republic. The fleet was stranded after a wormhole between the Sol System and an unknown sector the fleet was travelling through collapsed. A collection of ships with roughly 75,000 people on board survived the voyage. After 2 years in space, and a loss of the main ship, Dominator, the last 50,000 survivors found a large planet which seemed able to sustain human life. Landing on it, the Terran Republic dispersed drones all over the planet searching for any form of life, but found nothing. No animals, not even insects; only plants. The Republic, seeing no better options, proceeded to colonize the planet, bestowing a name upon it: Auraxis. "Golden Years" and the "Great Auraxian War" After the colonization of the planet the "Golden Years" began, a century of peace and unity on the new colony. But more was to come. The support company New Systems to become [[Nanite Systems]] and other corporations accompanying the lost fleet discovered artifacts of alien technology all over the planet, which they studied and used to form a powerful new technology, Nanites. Nanites had many uses, including the capability to reanimate dead humans and construct entire vehicles from raw elements. The investigating scientists dubbed the mysteriously absent alien creators of these technological artifacts the Vanu race. As the years dragged along on the surface of Auraxis, the Terran Republic had built a sizeable civilization, but still had made no progress in finding a way to return to Earth. The Republic, becoming worried at the prospect of unrest in the independent companies, confiscated all Vanu technologies from Nanite Systems and the other corporations. Any sign of dissent against this action was met with execution. The larger companies of the colony, who wished to pursue their own business without government restriction or regulation, decided to request secession from the Republic; and after this request was denied, the New Conglomerate was born, as the businesses forcibly took their possessions and moved to the other side of the planet away from the "draconian rule of the Terran Republic", seeking freedom in a new civilization. This led to all-out war between the TR and newly-born Conglomerate, who the Republic viewed as rebels making off with citizens and property of the TR. This schism ended the Golden Years, beginning the Great Auraxian War era. During this time, another group in the military and scientific ranks of the Republic had discovered other uses of Vanu technology such as transhuman modification, which they wished to share with the people. This was suppressed by ruling of the Republic, as they deemed the discoveries of the scientists highly dangerous. As impatience with the "ignorance" of the leadership grew, many high-ranking scientists and military officers banded together, renamed themselves the Vanu Sovereignty, and fought the Republic, soon fleeing with some Vanu artifacts and military assets. A few years later, they reappeared in sight of the New Conglomerate and Republic as a new civilization, a technocracy based on Vanu technology. It offered to both factions to join them, with a message of no government or business, in exchange for pursuit of technological evolution. This was met by refusal on the grounds of the Conglomerate wishing for their freedom and the Republic wishing for maintenance of the status quo, and declarations of war, which the Sovereignty responded to in kind by declaring war on both factions. Current state of Auraxis Fifty years have passed, and the Great Auraxian War still continues, with no further progress having been gained in returning to Earth. All three factions stand on a roughly even footing and, with weapons and rebirthing technology supplied by Nanite Systems making the armies of all three functionally immortal always well armed, the Auraxian War has the potential to last forever, unless one faction manages to prevail. See also *The World of Auraxis is the planet where the continual war between the Terran Republic, the New Conglomerate, and the Vanu Sovereignty take place. It consists of four continents: Indar (a dry, evaporated ocean turned desert), Esamir (rocky, permanently frozen tundra), Amerish (a grassy and mountainous cool climate) and Hossin (an overgrown swamped continent covered in jungle-like flora). *The Alien species Vanu lived on Auraxis long before the Terran Republic began colonization. *The Vanu's current wherabouts are unknown. Sovereignty scientists theorize the Vanu may have reached a new form of existence with the other lifeforms of the planet, accounting for their absence. Category:Continent Category:Lore